


Bed wetting Cannibals

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed-Wetting, Gen, damn you bears, i feel dirty writing this and it's not even smut, takes place after Hannibal's escape from jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal had spent 8 years in and out of 'moral dignity pants' while under Dr. Chilton's care, they had always served as a punishment, along with the feeding tube, both of which he had used without complaint. But perhaps Hannibal was more adjusted to than he had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed wetting Cannibals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hannibal awoke after quite a long, luxurious sleep. Although it was hard to tell the difference between sleep and conscience at this point, the bandages covering his face made

everything quite dark and just the novelty of being in a bed (a **_real_ ** bed) pulled him down into the mattress and enveloped him in a warm, cozy sense of security. It had been nearly

a decade since he had slept in a proper bed, and he had almost been excited to do so the night prior. The prospect of sleep so soon after a jailbreak was initially nerve-racking,

and he had originally planned to try and stay awake least he need to leave in the dead of night. But his disguise and plan were too clever and once the Adrenalin from escape wore

off he was rather winded. Sleep had come incredibly easy, his standard of comfort has dropped so dreadfully low in the past years that he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

 

Not allowing himself to be enticed by the fluffy seduction of his comforter, he begrudgingly picked himself up and sat up in bed.  He carefully used his hands to feel the bed and

the side table, he may have had the nose of a dog and ears of an elephant, but he didn't have the echolocation of a bat. His hand felt around on the bed and pulled away by

instinct when he felt a wet patch on the sheets. He hadn't noticed it while he was lounging in bed but when he stood up, the wet fabric around his crotch clung to his skin.

 

 _ **'Wonderful'**_ , he must of had rather _~*provocative*~_ dreams last night and cam in his sleep. Disgruntled, and out of a natural sense of chivalry, Hannibal neatly folded the quilt

 

and placed it to the side and removed the bed's sheet. The hotel room was small and didn't have a washer like some of the larger ones did, he hadn't thought it was something

he'd need, so he had to settle with cold washing the sheets in the bathroom. Hannibal blindly stumbled into the bathroom and dumped the sheets in the sink, he hoped he could

get the stain out, he didn't exactly have an laundry detergent on hand. The large stain washed out fairly easy, and after using the hairdryer to dry the sheets, he carried out his

day. In the early afternoon Hannibal cut away the bandages cover his face and admired the plastic surgery he had self-performed in the mirror. 

 

That night Hannibal slept even better, bandages no longer covering his face, he smiled as he drifted off into a deep slumber. When he woke in the late morning, he felt...wet,

there was a large wet patch on the sheets and over his pajama pants. his stomach churned and sank, time seemed to shift,

 

he was a grown man- No- there had to be an explanation for this. Side effect of the heavy Botox? That wasn't an actual side effect, but that's what he needed to believe right now

for his own sake. He ripped the sheets off the bed and let them soak in the sink once more. He undressed in the bathroom, turning his head away in shame and embarrassment

from the soaked trousers, and quickly scurried into the shower. warm water rolled off his body, and he shuddered, cold with shame. All he wanted to do was stay in the shower

until he forgot all about what happened, cleansing his body and mind.


End file.
